


After a day of work

by JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette and Adrien Fluff, Promise, Sharing a Bed, bed time, lots of fluff, please read this, pregnant marinette, you won't regret wasting your time for this fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: Marinette comes home after work and cuddles up with adrien...They are married btw...





	1. Chapter 1

A long day is over once again.  
The beautiful sunset is already gone...  
But the stressless night was there...

Marinette came home from work and noticed that adrien didn't hear the door opening,so she just came in quietly.She set her high heels into the shoe rack and massaged her feet...  
"ouch, gotta design some high heels that do not hurt anybodys feet ever again." she thought.

She made her way towards their bedroom and watched adrien through the slit.  
Her handsome husband was reading his favourite book, like he always did before going to sleep. 

Marinette opened the door and peered at adrien.   
She came towards him and he pulled her even more towards himself.   
He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and asked how her day was.She answered with an simple:"good."

Marinette walked to the wardrobe and took off her blouse, then her cardigan and trousers and put on her favourite dark red night dress.She then made her way to her dressing table and took of her jewelries.  
Afterwards she's gone to the bathroom to wipe away her make up and wash her face.

After a few minutes, she finally came to bed and cuddled adrien. He kissed her head, while keeping his eyes on the book.  
"I missed you, m'lady" he said.  
"I missed you too adrien" she said delightfully

She just watched adrien reading his book. 

~

Finally Adrien put his book onto the nightstand and turned his light off.Marinette then did the same.   
They cuddled up under the covers together and talked a little, they were calm, letting the stress of the day wash over.

"I love you" Adrien said

"I love you too" she answered

"I love you" he said again

"I know"she said

"Call in sick tomorrow"he said

" What, why? "she whispered back to him  
" your father will be mad, once he finds out"

"I don't think so" he then added "He'll never find out a thing, also, if he does, then I'll take the blame on me" he said and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids and lastly her mouth. 

"Ok" she said and drifted off to sleep.

He gave her one last kiss and said:"sleep tight, bugaboo."and drifted off to sleep himself.


	2. Adrien deserves it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, adrien comes home...

Marinette heared the sound of keys opening the main door.She smiled, stood up and ran to him without hesitation.  
Adrien took her into his arms and they both kissed each other. Marinette's hands were on his chest, slowly taking off his thight suit.

"Welcome home, kitty" she wispered  
Adrien couldn't resist and kissed her once again.  
He took a strand of her jet black hair and tucked it behind her tiny ear.  
Her eyes were closed as they just stood there.  
Not talking, but just enjoying the moment. 

"I am exhausted" he said a few minutes later.

"Oh, of course.I made our dinner already"

Adrien took a quick shower and made his way to the kitchen where marinette was preparing the cutleries and everything.He was helping her, because together they were faster and stronger.

Soon, the married couple sat at the table and ate. 

"How was your day, Adrien?" mari asked

"Very boring, but now it's just amazing, because you are with me."

"How was yours, my lady?"he then added

" Well, not as stressful as always but a model fell off the stage and broke her foot."she said with a suffered look plastered on her beautiful face.

" Oh,that's terrible, but I hope she or he will get alright soon. "Adrien said

 

Soon, they finished eating and washed the dishes together, while joking and fooling around with each other. 

Adrien threw himself onto the large couch and grabbed a pillow to bury his face in it.

"Should I give you a massage?" his wife asked

He muffled a "yes, please" and sat upright.

Marinette made her way behind the large couch and soon was kneeding her husbands strong shoulders.  
He had grown into an even stronger man, so handsome, so attractive, but so sweet...

She kissed his neck and continued to kneed his stiff shoulders.

"Thank you" he said

"You deserve it" she answered confidently

After that, they watched a film and got to bed.  
As the sun rised, they fell asleep together. 

Adrien and Marinette loved friday nights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PINTEREST:Jgarbage
> 
> TUMBLR:Jgarbage (justsomegarbageperson)


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette woke up, noticing that it was probably noon.  
She didn't care though, she just looked up to her husband who was still sleeping.  
She remembered what happened last night and smiled.   
They haven't had relations in the past few weeks.  
They were so stressed and under pressure of work, they just couldn't afford the time to... 

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
Her rosy lips touching his peachy ones.  
Pure bliss. 

~

After almost 30 minutes Adrien woke up too.  
He looked at marinette, who was using his chest as an pillow.  
She soon looked over at him. He kissed her.   
"I love you Marinette.I can't imagine my life without you" he said.

"I love you too Adrien"

"Shall we take a shower and make breakfast afterwards? What'cha say buginette?"

"That's a good Idea, I'd love to do that"

They stood up, walking to their bathroom and taking a shower together.   
Then, they made their way to the kitchen and made breakfast together.

"Adrien?"

"Hmm?" he muttered.He ate his 22nd croissant.

"Please, someone help him" Marinette thought and snickered in her own mind.

(let's not forget #letadrieneat2k19:)) 

"Do you... Do you think that I should take birth control again?"she asked delicately

 

 

There was a long break

 

 

" Wait, you didn't take your birth control?"he asked to make sure he heared that part right.

"No,I didn't" she answered to him, knitting her eyebrows.

"But we had sex last night and I... I didn't use protection."

"You did what?!?!" her voice went up

They stared at each other awkwardly. 

"I. Didn't. Use. Protection. " he repeated. 

"Why not? Adrien, didn't we agree on using condoms too?" 

"Yes! Yes we did, but I thought that... That you took your birth control, that's why I didn't use a condom." 

 

"This is either us going to end up as parents or... Or... Ok, I think we're going to be parents... Probably, but we'll see... We'll see..." Marinette stumbled over her words and gave up at the end by sipping her tea... 

Why...


	4. Marinette is pregnant?

Marinette waited 10 minutes to see the result.  
She did not want to be pregnant but if she would be pregnant, she would accept it. There wasn't anything to do after all. One mistake can lead to another. 

After exactly 10 minutes she grabbed the plastic stick from the counter and saw the result:Positive.

She already knew though, wasn't something she didn't expect.It was a month ago, as they did the mistake but she's pretty sure that Adrien would love their baby as much as she would or even did right now. 

She didn't go to work because she couldn't. She threw up for half an hour. Adrien could tell that she was exhausted,so he actually suggested it. 

Adrien came back home and was surprised by an attac.  
"Mari" he said "how are you my lil' lovebug, better?"

"N-not really but..." she stammered

"but what?I want you to be honest with me" he took her hand and kissed the palm of it,then the back and lastly her fingers. 

Words failed her, so she left to grab the pregnancy test, leaving Adrien alone but coming back after a few seconds.

She held it up and finally found the courage to speak. 

"I am pregnant" she knew that Adrien wouldn't be disappointed and that he knew that it was his mistake too but she couldn't look at him in the eyes for some reason.

Adrien took a look at the pregnancy test and then grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.  
He kissed her sweetly. It was poison to her so that she melted in very quickly. 

After a moment what seemed like an eternity he pulled back and said that he loved her too much and that he loved the news she brought him. 

"Adrien" she whispered. 

"I don't feel good" and then, she fainted... 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Marinette woke up in their bed.  
She heared footsteps coming near the room. 

Adrien petted marinette cheek, then checked on her fever. 

"You had a fever and you still do, you fainted after you told me the news. That our child is growing inside your belly" he kissed her and then her stomach. 

"We still have some things to talk about but the most important thing comes first, right? So, how are you?" he asked her. 

"I feel good but cold, cover me up please" she pleaded. 

"No, lovebug.I called an doctor and he gave me something for you, swallow these" he geld out some pills and she took 'em and swallowed them after she grabbed the glass of water from Adrien's hand. 

"Thank you, Adrien~" she said faintly and threw her head back against the pillow, her face burning up. 

"You are my wife marinette. I have to take care of you, I love you. You are my most precious thing.You are my responsibility." he said and kissed her again. 

Her eyes were closed, she caressed her belly and went off to sleep.

 

Adrien kissed her tummy, where their unborn child was and checked on her fever one last time before he left their room, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for wasting ur time...
> 
>  
> 
> And well, NO u can't get back those precious minutes of your life... 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

marinette woke up,noticing that it was dark outside.

she turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand of her husband.

2:45 a.m., great

''wait a second'' she thought as she noticed that adrien wasn't beside her in their bed.  
she stood up carefully,her tiny but pretty Hands on her belly out of Reflex.

she walked towards the living room and saw adrien sleeping on the Couch.

''adrien,why are you sleeping on the Couch?'' she giggled as she let her hand glide trough adriens beautiful blonde locks,wishing that their child would have his hair colour.

adrien looked up at her with a sleepy grin.

''oh,good night my lady'' 

''sly cat,c'mon let's go to bed together hmm?'' she suggested

they walked to their bedroom together and changed too their sleep Shirts.

as they got in bed,adrien kissed her sweetly on the cheek and on her mouth and wished her a good night.mari's smile told him immediately what she meant:''good night to you too, chaton''

 

 

~

 

 

the sun raised as the alarm clock of the famous designer began to wake her up.

MONDAY,it was monday and she had to work.  
she totally forgot.

checking on her fever for the last time with a termometer,not seeing any damaging body heat,she got up and began her morning Routine.  
stumling against the walls of her and adrien's home she went to the bathroom.

after peeing and cleansing her face,she made her way to the garderobe.  
today,she wanted to feel pretty,so she put her favourite 1950s style skirt and her White blouse on.after that,she did an updo and made breakfast for herself.  
adrien had to wake up in 2 hours,due to his different worktime.  
after brushing her teeth, she made her way to the door.she put on her not so high high heels and got into the car.

 

after exactly 2 hours,adrien send her a message.

Minou:good mornin' buginette!

mari:say that to urself chaton...

minou:but mari!

mari:no buts my kitty, otherwise you'll sleep on the couch for a WEEK

her mind drifted off and one thing made a ding Dong noise in her mind,she had to tell alya or she would become Baby puree herself.

mari:chaton, i'm afraid i can't make dinner tonight.i have to visit alya...

she waited a few minutes before she's got an answer.

Minou:ok,don't worry.i will be on it.enjoy ur time with alya.  
and by the way,you are going to tell her right?because you are fearing her:)

mari:shut up kitty cat!

an embarassing blush crept up her face and she was glad that adrien couldn't see it.  
he knew that he was right...

after a while,she made an call with alya,asking her if she was at home after work.

 

she told alya that she had something very important to tell her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo,I wrote this chapter on my Laptop while listening to britney spears' work work...
> 
> such a great way to find Inspiration for fluff,huh?
> 
> also,i wrote this on my Laptop and i think that it was a lot more work as on my mobile but i am surely gonna do this again,i kinda feel more professional with all those tapping sounds on the Keyboard.
> 
> yeah,i'm probably crazy...
> 
>  
> 
> uncomfortable silence
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> luv ya'll...


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette rang the bell of Alya's and Nino's flat

''Hello?'' a feminine voice which belonged to Alya asked

''Hi Alya,it's me,Marinette'' she answered

''Oh Mari! Come in!'' her voice sounded very desperate.

The door made a buzzing sound and Marinette pushed it open.She took the lift to the 11th floor.As the door of the lift opened,she already saw Alya waiting on the door.

''Mari,please come in''Alya said as she hugged her best friend.

The two girls walked in and made their way to the living room.Marinette sat on the couch and Alya grabbed the two cups of coffee.As she came back from the kitchen,which was in the sight of Marinette,she offered one to her best friend.

''No,thanks Alya''Marinette said as she waved her hand.

''Why gurl?, I thought it was your favourite.Do you want tea instead?''

''Yes,please.Do you have roibos?''she asked

''Of course''she said.Alya then made her way to the teaa pot in the kitchen and let the water boil in the kettle as she grabbed some roibos and put it in the cup.

''So,what did you want to tell me?''she finally asked as she handed the cup over to marinette.

Marinette began to talk as Alya sat down.

''Alya I... I am carrying Adrien's child''she blurted out and took a sip of her still so hot tea as she waited for her best friend's reaction.

''What?''

''I am pregnant with Adrien's child''the half chinese woman repeated.

''Mari,that's great'' she screamed as she began to attac marinette as an attempt hug her.Marinette was thankful that she put the tea on the table a few moments ago.

She smiled and hugged her friend back.They catched up for another hour before Marinette said that she had to go.

''Sorry Alya,but I have to go.Adrien has probably made dinner already.''she stood up and walked to the door.She then slipped on her shoes and hugged Alya again.

''Marinette,should I drive you home?''she asked

''No,thanks Alya but I think I'll be fine.''Marinette answered

'Fine,but be careful.You have a innocent lil' baby in your stomach.''she demanded like a mother as she pointed aat her belly.

''Yeah,yeah.I will...''

She walked to her car and drove home.

 

 

~

 

 

She slipped the key into the hole and got in.Adrien heared the door opening and came to greet her.  
After that,Mari changed into her night dress and put a matching dark red robe on.  
She then followed Adrien to the table and he kissed her before they sat down together and began to eat.

''How was your day Marinette?''he asked her as he caressed her soft hand.

''Great,I told Alya today and then we catched up''

''That's great.You didn't see each other in a while,right?''he asked

She answered and then they talked together and ate.

After they finished,Adrien and Marinette washed the dishes and got into bed.Adrien caressed her and her belly,though the bump wasn't really that big and kissed it and his loving wife:Marinette.

Drifting off to sleep and waiting for the next day was their last task...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I took a loooooooong break...  
> But here I am again! Yay!  
> Anyways, thank you for reading my fanfic and wasting ur time...
> 
>  
> 
> Jgarbage...


End file.
